


The First Day of Forever

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: It's the morning after the Paris scene





	The First Day of Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Series Of Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184408) by [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie). 
  * In response to a prompt by [newbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Just realized I never signed up!
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): none  
> Previous remixes, if any: all have remix in the title  
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: don’t have collaborations  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes please  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: no  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: no

Erik awoke to find Charles’s ocean blue eyes sparklingly up at him. 

“Hello,” he mumbled, groggily. “Something wrong?” 

“You drool in your sleep,” the telepath answered back. “I’ve slept with you many times in the last thirty years. You’ve screamed and spoke in multiple languages, you’ve held my hand, and once you even laughed but I’ve never seen you drool.” 

“Maybe it’s a sign of old age,” Erik thought back, too disoriented to articulate the words. He hoped it didn’t come off to harsh as, in fact, he quite enjoyed the gentle hum of Charles’ voice before coffee. It was always such a comfort and feeling of calm during their always too brief times together. 

“I think it’s a sign of calm,” Charles rubbed a hand on Erik’s cheek. “After we were done...,” he paused. 

“Fucking,” sounded too angry and temporary. They’d come so far from the men they were when they met. 30 years has a way of changing people and Erik at least, had changed for the better. Still “making love” sounded too soft for all they’d gone through together. It was a phrase used by teenage girls fantasizing about the latest heartthrobs or the quarter back. They’d waged a lifetime of wars within themselves and with the world, two lifetimes actually, to make it to the day where they could achieve a life together. 

“Were exhausted from chess?” Erik, now sitting up on one arm winked. “I’m sorry to say i can’t play chess as many times in a night as in ‘62.” 

“I prefer this over the you I met in ‘62. You were intriguing and handsome and...” Charles searched for a way to say something he’d never been able to. “And oh God how I fell for you. Inside of you I saw someone who I saw as my equal, I loved you instantly. It’s only just...” 

“The killing. I know.” 

“It’s wasn’t only that, I thought it was but looking back, you know what it doesn’t matter. We both had a lot of growing up to do but the point I was trying to make is that, and I know I’ve said this repeatedly when we’d speak but, I’m so proud of how far you’ve come and all you’ve achieved.” 

“Well it turns out killing doesn’t bring peace,” Erik smirked. “I loved you instantly too, you know? That floppy haired, wide eyed optimist. Stubborn though he was. We both were. I just didn’t love me. I didn’t care if I lived or died and hadn’t for a long time.” 

“What changed?” Charles looked at him mournfully. 

“I found someone who I wanted to live for, and more than that, I found someone who never gave up on the hope that made a little boy desperate to save his mother by moving a coin. You were right.” 

“That’s my problem, I always thought I was right. I became a monster I never thought I could I put things in front of people. My way over anything and anyone else. I became...” 

“You learned you’re mortal, effable.” Erik put a finger to the telepath’s lips. “You did what you thought you needed to protect a child because you finally saw sometimes rules need to be bent. Then- albeit too late- you admitted for the first time that you were wrong. So, are you ready to keep doing that when you have to? Because I don’t want you to come home with me if you think you’re the boss.” 

“Yes.” Charles laughed. “The world isn’t black and white and, as I said, we are equals. We’ll take care of ourselves not just each other.” 

The pair kissed until Erik pulled away. 

“Wait, you were saying something about drooling.” 

“Oh right,” Charles blinked. “I was just saying that when we fell asleep after chess that it was the first time you’d ever curled up on my chest and stayed there all night and when I awoke, there was drool all over my chest.” 

“Aah, Yes. Well I could sleep peacefully because I’ve got my serenity,” Erik kissed him deeply again, but less passionately. “Want to go back to sleep?” 

“Unless you wanted more chess,” Charles laid down. “But, I think we’ll have time later.”

“I’ve got all the time in the world,” Erik pressed his ear to Charles chest and smiled.


End file.
